Nothing But Trouble
by DarkseidAlex
Summary: Robbie's Journal Entries. Robbie gets advices from his cousin about how to get Trina but now he gets more than what he can handle. Instead of getting just Trina to like him he also gets Tori and Jade as well. How could three girls can make his life nothing but trouble? Learn how Robbie will deal with the situation he got himself into on 'Nothing But Trouble'. [Radorina]
1. Prelude

**Nothing But Trouble**

**I'm back with a new Victorious Story(?) of all three of my favorite pairing from this series.**

**FYI my favorite is Rori, Rade, and Tribbie. **

**Pairing: Radorina = (Robbie + Jade + Tori + Trina)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any character except the plot.**

* * *

**[Journal Entry 05-08-2010]**

Dear Journal,

It has been five week since I have taken advice from my cousin from New York. He is really good with the lady unlike me. A geek. A nerd. A lonely guy who got nothing for his self.

He advises me to be cool and aloof with the girl that I like. I was suppose to act like I don't care about what she wants and ignore her. He said talk to other females around her so she would be jealous.

It sounded like good advice.

Now the problem is one I am who I am which means I will mess up somehow. Two I now have the attention of the other female who I was using to get attention from the first female. Three those two are sister who I am now between and started a big sibling rivalry.

Oh but it gets better (or worst) my ex-best friend who I haven't really been friend with for three years suddenly made up with me.

It sound great but no it's really not.

My best friend hates both of the female who wants my attention. I have a feeling that my best friend has feeling for me. The reason why I believe that is because she is acting like a jealous girlfriend every time I hang out with one of the girl. Trust me I have seen her act like that many time before with her own boyfriend. It's just why would she act like that and I'm not even her boyfriend.

I have never been in a love square before and now I'm scared.

A small part of me who is usually alone is excited

I have somehow become a girl magnet over the courses of five week. All because of the advices I gotten from stupid cousin my simple life has been nothing but trouble.

* * *

**[Journal Entry 05-09-2010]  
**

Dear Journal,

I finally confronted my best friend, Jade, about her attitude toward Tori and Trina. At first she play the denial card but I stood my ground and didn't let her get away with it. She finally broke down that involved crying, screaming, and finally kissing.

I swear I didn't start the kiss.

I did however kiss her back, which made me instantly feel guilty.

She has a boyfriend who I'm friends with and plus I like Trina and Tori.

It felt so wrong but at the same time it felt so right.

I stop myself from getting out of control and push her back away from me. She looks upset but it was for the better. I told her I needed time and left my own room so I can think.

You have to believe me when I say I never wanted this. All I ever wanted was one steady girlfriend. Not have three different girls chasing me even it felt good at the time. I can't handle it. I feel like I'm losing my mind.

I try to listen to my heart but do you know what I hear every time I listen.

Trina…Tori…Jade…Tori…Trina…Jade…Trina…Tori…Jade…

It saying all three girls but I know I can't have all three of them. That would be impossible.

Or is it?

* * *

**AN(?): I honestly don't know if I will continue this story right now but I posted here because if somebody wanted to do this story they have my permission. Just tell me when you post so I can read it.  
**


	2. Ronnie's Advices

**Nothing But Trouble**

**I'm back with a new Victorious Story of all three of my favorite pairing from this series.**

**FYI my favorite is Rori, Rade, and Tribbie. **

**Pairing: Radorina = (Robbie + Jade + Tori + Trina)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any character except the plot.**

* * *

**[Journal Entry 04-10-2010]**

Hey Journal,

I'm sorry I haven't updated you for a whole week but there is a good reason why I haven't. I told you a week ago that I was going to get advice for my 'Trina Getting To Like Me Problem' from my cousin in New York right?

Well I went to his penthouse last week to visit him and his family in the UES (Upper East Side). Ronnie, my cousin, looks like me but he doesn't wear glasses like I do or he isn't a dork and unlike me he is very good at picking up girls. Honestly he is a dick but he is still family who does always look out for family when I need it. Anyway I ask how can I get a girl like Trina (I didn't say her name) to like me.

At first he laugh loudly but when he realized I was being serious he first warning me if I truly want that type of girl. I really wanted any girls who like me but I like Trina a lot so I said 'yea'.

Here is my cousin list of advices:

**First: **Change my appearance. He say that girls will focus on looks first before anything else you have to offer to her. At first I wanted to disagree but as I remember from my past experiences girls always look at me from head to toes before writing me off. My example is EVERY SINGLE GIRLS. So that point on I shut up and listen to Ronnie and wrote down notes.

**Second: **Don't be desperate. He said that girls like Trina don't go for guy who acts like they are desperate like a dog. He mentions some cruel women would like it but I told him that Trina isn't like that (though I'm not sure myself). He said don't always do favors for girls like that and say no once in a while because it will get them thinking about you. I ask how and he responded that she would wonder why I said no to her, which that will get her to pay attention to me more.

**Third: **Act aloof around her. He pointed out that if I don't pay attention to her all the time then she would really start to wonder about me. I will consciously be on her mind 24/7 and she will eventually seek me out instead of the other way around. He said if she tries to get my attention pretend that I don't notice her at first then act like you have just finally notice her. It will drive insane with anger.

**Fourth: **Learn how to flirt while making her jealous. He said this is one of the most important rules that I don't screw up in. I listen very closely to this rule. He say that I can't flirt which, I already knew so the advice he told was to flirt with another girls. He said I needed to talk about things that girls like while at the same time listen to them and input my opinions on things they talk about. At first I was confuse and after I was smack upside my head he told me that girls don't like it when guys doesn't listen to them. Okay that makes sense. The more I flirt the better I can become is what he said.

**Quickie note:** I practice flirting with many different female while I was in New York and so far I didn't do too badly. In the beginning I suck so hard that I was hit with water most of the first night until I gave up. The next night went so much better that I actually got some phone numbers from a model. I said **I HAVE A NUMBER TO A REAL FAMOUS BIKINI MODEL****!** Yeah so that all I wanted to say.

Ronnie said that if I can make a girl jealous by flirting with other girls then the girl that I like will want to have me to her self.

**Fifth and Final: **Be confident and aggressive. Ronnie told me my last advice and said being confident and aggressive are my best friends and my ultimate wingman that I can ever have. He explains that being confident without the cockiness can open up more opportunity to get females talking to me. He mention that I shouldn't let anybody walk all over me and that being aggressive will help me out in the long run. He told me that every men has a beast within and that it is our job to unleash so we can control and use it to our advantage.

Ronnie told me that I was ready to apply this to…

Somebody is knocking on my door I will come back and write more once I'm done.

Robbie out.

* * *

**AN: I'm keeping each chapter short on purpose so I hope you won't be too annoy with it. Things will pick up next chapter I promise. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Until next DarkseidAlex signing out!**


	3. The Seeds Has Been Planted

**Nothing But Trouble**

**I'm back with a new Victorious Story of all three of my favorite pairing from this series.**

**FYI my favorite is Rori, Rade, and Tribbie. **

**Pairing: Radorina = (Robbie + Jade + Tori + Trina)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any character except the plot.**

* * *

**[Journal Entry 04-10-2010]**

Journal…

...sigh...

I'm tired Journal…dead tired.

I can't get a break from those crazy females. It's already midnight and I started writing on you THIS FREAKIN' MORNING!

Sorry Journal for writing so hard but I'm just very upset and I really don't how to deal with it yet.

Let me at least tell you about what happen Monday morning before any more interruption.

Monday is where my life truly took a turn for the better (at least that is what I thought at the time). I had to walk to school instead of using my car today. Well the thing is Ronnie helping me repair my car into workable cooler car.

I'm cheap. I know this. My friends know. My family knows.

Which is why Ronnie drilled into my skull about the first advices again about how appearances matter to females (including Trina).

**Ronnie's Immortal Words****:** Girl will more than likely talk to guy with nicer car.

After that talk he help (_**forced**_) me to get real work on my car. It cost a lot of money (**Okay that is a lie. The price was average but I'm cheap like I said earlier.**) But I will have to wait at least a whole week before I get to ride it again.

I'm getting it back tomorrow afternoon. It will be deliver to my Hotel parking lot.

Did I mention that I own a chain of Hotels?

Yea I probably did but I will talk about later.

Anyways I made it to school in thirty minutes. Although I'm skinny it doesn't mean I am in perfect shape as I was still out of breath. This is another goal of mine is to get into better shape. I can see my friends sitting around the entrance of Hollywood Arts and I even see Trina sitting with them.

I mentally went over all of Ronnie's advices that I work on last week. I was really scared and nervous. My hands are sweating.

'_Oh no this is going to fail.'_

'_I can't do this. I'm not cool.'_

'_I should just surrender.'_

**_'SOLDIER I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THE WORD SURRENDER COMING FROM YOUR LIPS EVER AGAIN. IS THAT CLEAR?'_**

'What the fu…is that me dress as a soldier?'

_**'I SAID IS THAT CLEAR?'**_

'Sir yes Sir!'

_**'****Good now go over there and…what's that a coffee machine?'**_

I snap out of my illusion of myself and saw a woman carrying a red coffee machine across the street.

Yea Journal my mind went to a weird place just now but it did help me get the courage I needed.

I walk to my friends who haven't notices me yet. I walk past them without acknowledging their presence and went to the grub truck. I heard somebody calling my name but I ignored him or her. I really wanted a breakfast burrito before it ran out and I didn't eat this morning like I was suppose to.

As soon as I finish my order I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see a classmate of mine from my home economics class. Her name was Beth Humphreys. She is one of the hottest seniors at school. An A-Lister if you will. She is a type of girl that you show to your father but definitely not your mother. She is pretty much out of my league.

The question is why is she talking to me.

I took a quick note that everyone around me is kind of quite and watching us. I even see my friends and Trina look at me. This is the moment I need to use my cousin advices and see how this will play out.

This little moment in time is where I show a different side of Robert James Shapiro.

All of the practices are about to pay off right now.

Beth smiles at me and said, "Hey your Robbie right?"

I look at her with a small smile and with confident said, "Yea you need something?"

She pushes her hair away from her face and behind her ear. I know that trick. I seen woman do that plenty of time in the clubs in New York. It's a small trick woman use to get attention from males. The best part is she is using it on me, which means she wants my attention.

The question is why though.

I had to mentally slap myself Journal. I forgot that I change my entire wardrobe while in New York. Ronnie once again force me to change my clothes so that means no more skinny jeans or what he call them girl pant.

She is probably talking to me because of my choice (_**Ronnie's choice**_) in style. He did mention that appearance matter to female. I'm witnessing it for myself.

**New Rule: ****Never Doubt Ronnie Ever****!**

The outfit I'm wearing is just a dark blue denim shirt that is button up half way so you can see the white tee shirt under it. I'm also wearing matching jeans that is not skinny but isn't too loose either. Lastly my new navy blue Nike shoes complete my set. Ronnie said it looks good and for once we agree on something because I love it.

The first advice work like a charm it seem. Now that I look appealing to her it seem I might have a decent chance with her. It's time for me to use the second and third advises from Ronnie. I can't act like a desperate dog and be aloof around her. Actually I'm going to use all five advise that I gotten from Ronnie in this moment.

You will like this Journal.

Beth coyly smiles at me and flirtatiously said, "Robbie so since we have the same class together and truthfully I need help. I notice that you have the best grade in class and I was wondering if we could _study together_?" I heard her stretch out the last two words, which made me play out a thousand different scenarios that lead to the same out come. Sex. I instantly wanted to say yes but I quickly slam that respond down. I had to lead and be aloof.

"I don't know I need to check my schedule to see if I'm free this week. If I'm I will let you know." I playfully winked at her and turn around ignoring the shock looks from everybody at the school. I pay for my burrito and walk away from her. I calmly walk to my friend's table.

I felt like a total badass at that moment in time Journal.

I couldn't believe it Journal. I, Robbie Shapiro, turn down one of the hottest girl in school like it was nothing. Any other guys would have said yes immediately even Beck and Andre but not me. Honestly I felt sick and dizzy after that moment but I had to power through the moment.

Back to the story I sat down at my friend's table ignoring their looks and said, "Hey guys what's up?" I spoke nonchalantly.

Tori broke the silent with a disbelief voice "What was that about?" My friends were waiting for me to response. I look at my friends (mostly Tori) calmly eating my burrito and just stared at her.

Tori had enough of my silent and snapped "WELL?"

I was wonder how do I play this situation because obviously I can't tell her the truth with Trina sitting here. I did the next best thing I could think of.

I flirted with her.

_**This is where it all started. This was the beginning of my trouble life.**_

I chuckled at her and gave her a sexy smile. I saw Tori semi-blush at me. I spoke in a seductive voice "Ria Ria Ria…why so upset it doesn't look good on your lovely face my dear."

Tori was flabbergast as well as my friends. Hell I was too.

"W-What did y-you call me?" Tori shakily ask

I tilted my head and coyly said, "What do you mean?" I knew actually what she meant but I was just messing with her. When Tori looks confuse I will admit she looks cute.

Tori angrily said, "You know what I mean Robbie?" Her face was red but I don't know if it is from anger or embarrassment.

"Oh you mean the nickname I gave you." I stated with a clear understanding of what she meant. "Well I thought since you call me by my nickname I decided to give you one as well. It seem fair to me." I smiled as I finish my burrito and threw the wrapper in the garbage can. I got up from the table to go to my locker but then look back at Tori. I gave her a gentle smile and said, "Beside I like that nickname." Tori blushed and I turn away from her to leave.

Trina sneered, "Hey Loser."

Okay Journal I'm not going to lie that hurt deeply.

I decided a little payback is in order.

I turn toward her and pretended to finally notice her. "Oh Hey Trina didn't see you there." I walked away as soon as I finish saying that to her.

It felt great. It felt like I said something cool then drop the microphone afterward and walk away.

I was mentally patting myself on the back. I couldn't believe I just did that to Trina or to Tori. That was so out of character for me but it needed to be done.

Everything was going accordingly to plan at least that is was I thought at the time.

**Journal I had no idea the seeds I planted inside of not just Trina but Tori as well as Jade. I really had no idea what I have just done, which sealed my fate entirely.**

Okay Journal I would finish up but it's morning time and I'm planning on sleep in today. I'll write more later if I feel up to it.

Until next time Journal I'm out here.

* * *

**AN: I hope you like this chapter. This chapter was hard for me to write because I don't really know how to make this chapter a flashback while keeping it in Journal form. I hope I did well enough for you guys to notice that without it looking too weird. Oh yea Google Image Beth Humphreys and that is what she looks like. (She is smoking hot isn't she?)  
**

**Until next time DarkseidAlex signing out!**


End file.
